Samey's Solace
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Samey is upset over Amy, and feels as though no one cares for her. However, her mind's soon changed when someone sits down and actually listens to her side of the story. Rodney/Samey One-Shot


With her face buried in her hands, Samey raced into the forest. She had, once again, been humiliated by her twin sister. Samey didn't want to embarrass herself more by crying in front of the others, so she decided to go off on her own before anyone could notice. Not that anyone really did notice her. At least, that's how Samey felt.

Samey knew Amy was the favored twin. People flocked around popular, pretty girls like her, despite the fact that she and Samey looked exactly the same. The only differences between the two was the beauty mark on Amy's right cheek, and the fact that Samey was the one with the pure heart. But, that didn't seem to matter to anyone.

The good twin took a seat on a nearby log. There, she bawled into her pale hands. She didn't care how loud she was. No one would hear her anyway, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. They would if it was Amy, though.

"Why does she take pleasure in ruining my life?!" Samey asked herself. "What did I ever do to deserve this?!" With that in mind, Samey continued to sob her heart out, unbeknownst to the fact that someone did in fact hear her cries.

"Amy?"

Samey sniffled, lifting her head. "No, Rodney. It's Samey." She sighed, pointing behind her. "She's back in the tree house if you wanna see her."

"Oh, uh, ok," Rodney said as he turned to leave. Before he could take a single step, the country boy found it difficult to ignore Samey's weeping. "Hey, uh, are you ok?"

"N-No," she hiccuped. "But I wouldn't want to waste your time with my sob story. I'm sure you'd rather listen to the things Amy has to say about me."

"Well, you may not be Amy, but I don't like to see any little lady upset," Rodney said as he sat beside her. "I'm all ears."

"Y-You really wanna listen?" Samey asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Like I said, I don't like seeing any girl upset," he replied, shrugging.

"Alright. Well, as you know, Amy and I are twins. She's older than me by seventeen minutes, but she acts as if she's, like, ten years older. She treats me like I'm dirt just because she's stuck being my twin. She calls me a weakling, pushes me around, tries to take my things, and she's even taken my friends from me! I can't even get a boyfriend because if she knew I liked someone, she would get in the way just to see me miserable. I-I don't know what I did to her. I just want us to get along." Samey hiccuped, her lip quivering. "I-I hate the way she treats me. I-I hate being under her shadow."

It took a few moments for Rodney to speak, since he was slowly taking in what Samey had just told him. "Wow," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't know Amy was so mean to you. I thought she was the sweetest girl in the world."

"Of course you didn't. No one would think of Amy being so cruel. Everyone immediately goes by what Amy says about me. She'll tell people I'm weird, and then no one wants to talk to me. I thought auditioning for this show would get me away from her, but of course she had to come too so she could embarrass me. I just wish I could...be me."

"I can't believe this whole time, Amy was a bad guy. I truly thought she was special. Looks like I'll have to break up with her when I head back," Rodney sighed, then turned to Samey. "I'm sorry she's treating you this way, Samey. And I'm sorry...I...I-I didn't notice sooner. Heh, y'know, your pretty eyes are...um...your eyes are...pretty eyes...

"M-My eyes are pretty? But, they're full of tears."

"Yeah, but, they kinda have a sparkle to them. Wow, you...pretty...uh...really...you're pretty really...I mean..."

"U-Um, thank you," Samey replied with a shy smile, her cheeks rosy. "N-No guy's ever told me I'm pretty before. Well, except my dad."

"You're a heck of a lot prettier than Amy," Rodney said, moving closer to her. "You don't have a giant mole on your face."

"Pfft..." Samey suddenly burst into laughter, letting out a snort.

"Hey! You sound like a pig!"

Samey paused, cocking an eyebrow at Rodney. "Uh..."

"I-In a good way! It was...cute."

"O-Oh."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're better now," Rodney said with a small smile. "You're a lot prettier when you're smiling."

"T-Thanks for listening, Rodney," Samey said as she leaned over, hugging his torso. "It really means a lot to me."

Rodney grinned as he took Samey into his arms, setting her in his lap. As he held her close, Samey's blush darkened as she felt the warmth of his body. With a content sigh, she rested a hand and her head against his chest.

"Amy has no idea what she's missing out on," she mumbled.

"She can find out for herself. I'm the one who didn't realize just what I was missing out on until now."

"Really?"

"Really," Rodney replied, smiling softly. "All my life, I've been looking for the one, and now, I really feel like I found her."

"Y-You do?"

"I do," he answered, poking her nose. "I want you to be my one, true love."

"U-Uh, that's nice of you, Rodney, but that's taking things way too fast," Samey said as she pulled away slightly, her hands on his chest. "But, I'll tell you what. How about we get to know each other more? If things work out, we can see if we're really meant to be lovers. Deal?"

"Uh, ok," Rodney shrugged.

"You really seem like a sweet guy, though. Thanks again for listening to me. I'm gonna head back now. I wouldn't want Amy seeing us together, or, y'know, she'd try to screw things up, and I really don't want her to mess this up. See ya, Rodney." Before Samey could leave, she planted a small peck on Rodney's freckled cheek before strolling down a dirt path.

As he watched her leave, Rodney let out a dreamy sigh, smiling goofily. "She's definitely the one," he said to himself, resting a hand upon the cheek that now sported a red lipstick mark. "I'm never washing this cheek again."


End file.
